May We Move On?
by rubyphantom56
Summary: Drarry dialoge ficlet. The war is over and Harry wants to move on, and keep Draco in his life. Will Draco agree or will he stay behind? Read and Review please.


A/N: Ok this is a little dialogue ficlet to fill you up as I finish up the next chapter of INON (It's Now or Never) so enjoy. It's my first attempt at a dialogue fic, so do tell me what you think in some reviews..k?

Disclaimer: Never, that simple.

Title: May We Move Forward?

"The battle's over Potter."

"Yes, I realize that."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're still tense like you're expecting someone to pop out from behind those bushes over there. Potter, are you scared still?"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"No. I don't think I will. Potter, no one's going to jump out at you. I promise. I'll protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me Malfoy. And get that stupid grin off your face, it's pissing me off."

"Oh, poor little Potter."

"You could call me Harry you know."

"Potter, why would I want to call you by your first name?"

"Well, we did just fight side by side in a bloody battle against Voldemort."

"Does it look like I care that I was fighting next to you?"

"Not right now."

"Then I didn't care earlier. Honestly Potter, I figured you'd know that I still _hate_ you."

"You still hate me? Even after I saved your life? Even after you helped me kill Voldemort? Even after you killed 3 death eaters to protect me from their spells? You can still say you hate me?"

"Always Potter. I will always hate you. And quit that sighing."

"I don't think I will. I mean, here I was going to ask if it was possible for us to move forward from these petty fights and forward with life."

"Potter, I could never move forward. My home is gone, my parents are dead, I can't get my inheritance for another 4 months. Potter I have no where to go."

"Think with my influence I can find a place to stay?"

"Only if I can come with you. You wouldn't mind if I did would you?"

"Never said you couldn't. In fact, I'd love it if you'd accompany me someplace new."

"You'd love it?"

"Yes, more than anything. I'd like you to come with me. Would you come?"

"Only if you'll promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll tell me how you feel about me after we get there. That's all I want from you."

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you when the time comes around. And don't worry, the time will come soon enough."

"So we move forward then? Forward with our lives?"

"Yes."

Three Years Later

"So, we moved forward."

"That we did. We moved forward together."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Sure, you see I happen to love being with you."

"And?"

"I—I also happen to be in love with you."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean "is that all?" Is that not enough?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Oh… it's been four years now."

"Before you asked me to come with you?"

"Oh yes. Long before then."

"I see."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Should I say more?"

"Well, I would think so. I mean, you did just get out of me that I'm in love with you."

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?"

"How you feel about me."

"That should be obvious after all this time."

"Should it?"

"Oh yes, definitely. But since you're so daft, I might as well tell you."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Sure, when you learn to ask politely."

"Draco, how do you feel about me?"

"Let's see here Potter. You're arrogant, rude, pigheaded, stubborn, and above all, a _Gryffindor_. But I happen to like all that when it comes from you."

"So what're you telling me?"

"That I've loved you for a long time Harry Potter. Not just for the fame, or because of the scar, but because of everything you are too."

"You love me?"

"You're going to make me repeat myself?"

"Yes."

"Potter, I love you. It's as simple as that."

"Good, I'm happy with you."

"Oh are you? Will you still be when I officially move in? You know, take your space up with my things and such."

"Yes, I'll love you even more."

"Harry, would you like me to move in with you?"

"Yes, Draco. I'd like it very much."

"Okay then. I'll be moved in by tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Oh yes. I hope you don't mind it."

"Nope. Not in the least."

Fin

A/N: Ok, so was it any good? I hope so. Reviews please. Feed your author.


End file.
